dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos Vs Exodia
DBXThanosVsExodia.png|MP999 ThanosVsExodia.png|MP999 (Alt.) Marvel Vs Yu-Gi-Oh! Symbols of power so absolute, they can win instantly! History of the Matchup Accompanied by a wicked grin, these titans can only use their ultimate powers when rare artifacts are gathered into one place! One can erase the universe with a snap of his fingers, the other can win wars just by existing! Who will emerge supreme? Intro (Suicide Mission, 0:00-1:41) A large stone plateau floats in space, orbiting a massive planet down below; on it are five tall pillars wrapped in chains that connect in the middle. In the middle of the plateau, wrapped heavily in the chains, is a golden gauntlet surrounded by green flames. A large crash lightly rattles the chains, though the gauntlet remains still; the source comes from a large set of boots that have slammed down into the surface of the plateau. They begin to slowly walk over to the center, and soon, Thanos the Titan stands before the incomplete Infinity Gauntlet. His face remains expressionless, despite the value of his prize, but he lifts a hand and grips one of the chains. The entire network glows red before shattering into dust and dispelling the flames, leaving Thanos to lift up the Gauntlet and don it on his right fist. He then turns and walks back to the edge of the platform, staring out into deep space. Thanos holds out the Gauntlet, and six indentations on it begin to glow. Extending out his left hand, he opens up his palm to reveal six shining gems, which hover in the air briefly before settling down into the glove’s design. Upon completion, the Infinity Gauntlet shines brilliantly, radiating pure power; despite this, Thanos remains stoic. He simply extends the completed weapon out into the depths of space, seemingly warping the fabric of the universe itself to bring the furthest reaches towards him, without moving at all. The Titan then slowly waves his hand, and a rip in space appears in front of him, revealing flashing red chaos beyond the tear. From this chaos, five brown and black playing cards fall out of their own universe into Thanos’. They drift for a bit before coming close to each other, and when they are all in contact, the cards begin to glow white. Suddenly, the cards merge and become one shining ball of light, which expands and shines brightly before Thanos’ eyes. Green lights even brighter than the white form at five points along the circle, and cross over each other to form a spellbinding pentagram with four symbols in the middle. A large muscular arm reaches out and grips the edge of the circle, followed by a second arm. Two legs then step through into the universe, and the arms then pull out a large torso and a head belonging to the ultimate Duel Monster: Exodia, the Forbidden One. Exodia smiles and roars as the pentagram behind him shatters, and he glows gold as he powers up. Extending a hand in front of him, he shoots forward a massive beam of energy at Thanos, the only opposing monster he can find. Thanos the gauntlet in front of him to protect himself from the blast as it surrounds him and destroys not only the stone plateau, but also the planet below, which explodes and bathes the area in a fireball. (Lone Wolf, 1:00-1:10) Slowly, the ash clears into the vaccum of space, and both Thanos and Exodia are still hovering where they were. Thanos drops the gauntlet from in front of his head, and finally, cracks a wicked smile. 'HERE WE GO!!!' (Full of Stars, 2:36-4:08) Thanos teleports and reappears in front of Exodia’s head with his hand wound up; he lets a punch loose and hits Exodia square in the head, sending the Forbidden One sliding backwards. Unhurt, but angered, Exodia looks at Thanos and roars. The Titan is unfazed and flies towards Exodia; this time, Exodia blocks Thanos’ punch with one of his own; Thanos brings up his foot for a kick, which Exodia blocks with a punch from his other hand. They continue to brawl, Thanos restraining himself from using his Gauntlet; each time their attacks collide, a shockwave rips out through space. Exodia then commences a kick, striking Thanos from underneath and sending him upwards. As his enemy flies up, Exodia flies after him, rising above with his left fist raised up to deliver a smashing punch downwards. He swings his arm, Thanos crosses his hands in front of his face, and the resulting collision creates a white explosion. When the smoke clears, Thanos has successfully blocked the giant Exodia’s attack, and with a push, he throws the Left Arm of the Forbidden One off of him, sending him stumbling back. Thanos teleports and flash-kicks Exodia in the stomach twice, teleports behind him to elbow him in the back of the head, and teleports again in front of him to deliver an uppercut to the jaw using the Infinity Gauntlet, which deals a heavy blow. As the gauntlet is raised, the six gems exit their places and spin in a circle before returning, and Thanos creates a massive orb of energy from his ultimate weapon, burning it into Exodia’s chest. Then with a backhand, he shatters the orb, causing it to explode and wound the Forbidden one further before the Titan kicks him in the chest. Exodia takes the blow, and deciding to use his size to his advantage, spreads his arms wide before bringing them down, crushing Thanos in a bear hug. He manages to hold down his enemy briefly, before a flash of light escapes his arms; soon, Thanos breaks free and sends Exodia reeling backwards, but he fails to notice one of the chains attached to his wrists swinging around; the chain whips Thanos in the head, stunning him, and Exodia lands a hard punch. Thanos shrugs off the damage and raises the Infinity Gauntlet, conjuring up a massive crystal shield in front of him; the Forbidden One attacks with punch after punch, eventually cracking and shattering the shield, and striking Thanos on the other side. While Thanos recoils from the attack, Exodia rushes up and kicks the Titan, sending him flying through space like a streaking comet. Exodia then holds his hands out to form a large fiery ball of energy in between his palms, growing it to about his own size before he bowls it towards Thanos; it shoots through space fast enough to catch up with the Titan, and collides with him in an intense explosion. As the fire clears away, a dimensional rip appears in the space next to Thanos, and Exodia quickly emerges from it to elbow his enemy downwards. With a swing of his arm, he whips his chain forward, where it raps around Thanos’ body; Exodia then yanks it backwards, pulling Thanos back towards him and his ready fist. This impact shatters the chain around his left hand, but Exodia pays no heed; his eyes glow green, and a Spellbinding Circle appears out of the air and wraps around the Titan, immobilizing him for Exodia to land three more galaxy-shaking punches. At this point, the Infinity Gauntlet glows gold, and Thanos breaks free of the trap to defend against Exodia’s next attack. The Titan and the Forbidden One exchange many punches as Thanos slowly grows to match his opponent’s giant size, each collision of their fists shaking the stars around them. (The Bridge of Khazad-Dum, 2:56-3:36) When the two are evenly sized, Thanos gains the upper hand, catching both of Exodia’s hands and kicking him in the chest to knock him back, following it up with a teleporting uppercut. Thanos then grips Exodia’s face in the palm of the Gauntlet, and his ultimate weapon ignites into a brilliant flame, burning into the Forbidden One with the force of an exploding sun at point-blank range. Exodia roars with fury, and his two arms glow white; swinging them forward in front of him, he smashes them into Thanos, and cleaves the Titan in two, separating his legs from his upper half. However, the pieces merely vanish into mist. Exodia growls, and looks behind him; there, towering above him is the blue and black astral projection of Thanos, eclipsing him in size a hundred times over. With a backhand from the giant gauntlet, Thanos smashes Exodia away so fast the Forbidden One streaks through space like a comet; he flies into and through a planet, shattering it behind him, and lands on a second a great distance away, where the impact leaves a large crater in the ground and breaks Exodia’s limbs off of his body; they remain tethered to his chest by a glowing white string, though the God is clearly in pain from such an attack. (Armageddon’s Advent, 0:00-0:32) As Exodia slowly pulls himself back together, Thanos’s astral form shrinks down to Exodia’s size, while walking down an invisible staircase to the surface of the rocky planet. Upon reaching Exodia’s ground, Thanos crosses his arms and chuckles, having expected more from his adversary. (Armageddon’s Advent, 1:08-1:37) Exodia roars and punches the ground, creating an orange eruption of energy that breaks through the ground on its way to Thanos; in return, the Titan matches the Gigas’ technique, creating his own golden shockwave. The two attacks collide and burst apart, raining orange and gold embers down on the field as the two beings run at each other. Exodia rams Thanos with his shoulder, Thanos retaliates with a punch, Exodia with a kick, Thanos with an uppercut; their attacks continue, slowing down in speed but increasing in power as the ground cracks beneath them. Deciding to break the exchange, Thanos teleports a short distance backwards, and charges up the Power Gem in the Gauntlet, before rocketing forward and punching Exodia in the face; this sends the Forbidden One flying backwards while Thanos activates the Time Gem and plants his palm against the surface of the planet. Rapidly aging the ground, Thanos generates a mountain range underneath the body of Exodia, trapping the Gigas in an immense prison of rock. The mountains do not hold for long, as they immediately shatter with Exodia’s remaining chain flying out; it wraps around Thanos’ neck, and Exoda pulls on it to bring Thanos flying through the air and smashing into the ground. (Armageddon’s Advent, 2:07-1:52) Exodia keeps whipping Thanos around like a ragdoll before reeling him in close under his foot, and stomping down as hard as he can; this creates a fissure that burrows deep into the planet; Thanos himself grips on to the edge of the crevasse, and Exodia stands above him, grinning. Thanos cracks a smile of his own, and leaps upwards; Exodia catches him out of the air and slams him to the ground, but this was all part of the Titan’s plan; with a firm surface beneath his feet, he punches Exodia with the Infinity Gauntlet, while gripping the chain attached to his right arm. The force that pushes Exodia back rips his right arm, mystical tether and all, from his body, and as Exodia roars, Thanos tosses the right arm aside. Seeing the handicapped Gigas running towards him, Thanos flicks his fingers, and a small bubble shoots towards his opponent; when it hits, it expands, trapping Exodia in a bubble prison, and stalling him enough for Thanos to raise the God Glove again. With the Space Gem, he opens up two portals above and below Exodia, barraging him with a meteor shower before hopping into the air and rocketing towards him, shoulder-checking the Forbidden One to the ground. Now standing over Exodia, Thanos laughs and stomps down, breaking off Exodia’s left arm. The Titan then grips Exodia’s forehead and flings him into the air; upon him falling down, Thanos punches him as hard as he can, creating a white explosion that sends his body flying away, and blasting off both of his legs as well. (Fracture, 0:00-0:18) With a snap of his fingers, Thanos teleports the head of Exodia back to in front of him; the head is still alive, to Thanos’ satisfaction. To end the brawl, Thanos stomps down on the head and raises his Infinity Gauntlet high in the air, powering it up for a final blow. (Fracture, 1:07-2:09) Suddenly, a chain flies out of nowhere behind Thanos and wraps around his arm, trapping it. Before the Titan can register what’s going on, the chain cracks like a whip, yanking Thanos’ arm down and sliding his hand out of the Gauntlet. Thanos gasps, and runs to retrieve his weapon, but he suddenly gets punched in the face by Exodia’s severed Right Arm, acting on its own accord. The punch sends Thanos sliding back a short distance, but it separates him from his weapon long enough for the sentient arm to grab a hold of the glove and toss it into the air; clenching a fist, the Arm hops up and dons the Infinity Gauntlet for itself. Thanos screams with rage and runs forward, but Exodia’s left arm flies into the fray and grips him by the neck, slamming him downwards. The two legs also come running back into the battle, and the four pieces gather around the head; they all glow, and Exodia becomes whole once more, this time wielding the God Glove; his body radiates with energy from this newfound power, infuriating the once-dauntless Thanos. Thanos runs forward and swings his fist, but Exodia blocks it with a punch of his own, which connects so hard, the fabric of the Universe shatters like glass; the shards fall away, leaving nothing but pure Chaos in their wake. Thanos, stranded in the middle of the chaos, fails to block Exodia from attacking him relentlessly; first, a punch from the right arm, then a kick from the left leg, a punch from the left arm, a kick from the right leg, and a fierce headbutt. Now bruised and injured beyond all hope of fighting back, Thanos falls to his knees, and Exodia stands behind him. The Forbidden One holds out his palms to each side of Thanos, and a sphere of red energy forms in between them. As it grows larger and more intense, it burns into Thanos, and the Titan screams as he is slowly dissolved by the Exodo Flame. When it reaches his limit, Thanos shatters into millions of tiny shards and fades away, leaving Exodia alone in the vast empty space of a former universe. Outro (Silence) Not knowing why he was brought here, but knowing his job is done, Exodia forms a tear in the chaos, creating a portal to his original world. Slowly, he glows white and shrinks down, returning into the five playing cards from whence he came, and slowly drifts into the rip; it seals up behind the cards, leaving the Infinity Gauntlet stranded in chaos forever. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:MP999 Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts